everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Field
Natalie Field is the daughter of Nate Field, the main character from the tale King Of Shadows. Portrayers Her voice actor would be Erin Fitzgerald. Her portrayer would be Lucy Hale. Lucy has a minor role in the MTV drama Pretty Little Liars. Character Personality Natalie is the person, who is a Drama Queen, she loves the theatre which she takes after her Dad, she loves to act on stage, also a trait from her Dad. Natalie talks posh, as she has performed in front of many audiences, from 1901 to the present day. She lives with her Dad, secretly in the globe theatre, a main place were she practices to perform with her Dad. She loves to read William Shakespeare, but tends to know all the lines as her Dad actually knew him. She tends to thrive for attention, and gets too caught up being a show-off. She fails to seek romance but nor does she want one. She normally tends not to make sense. She does not know anything about electricity. She has kind of a posh voice but not to posh. Appearance Natalie has light brunnette hair, up in a bun. She has red lipstick, green eyes and gold rings on. Fairytale- King Of Shadows King Of Shadows Nat Field is recruited by Arby, whose real name is Richard Burbage and is a producer intent on a reenactment of the Globe Theatre in London reproducing Shakespeare's plays the way they were 400 years ago. The company of boys, said to be the best, are members handpicked by Arby from all over America. Nat acts as an aerial sprite, Puck, from A Midsummer Night's Dream. However, he suddenly falls ill and is taken to the hospital with fear of having the bubonic plague. During the night before he goes to hospital, he dreams of being tossed high above the earth and then pulled firmly back. He wakes up in a different room with a boy talking to him in a heavy Elizabethan accent (Elizabethan English). He has traveled back 400 years in time, to the year 1599, when the Globe theater was first built. He meets William Shakespeare, acting with him in the play he had rehearsed for in his own time, and experiences theater as it was originally intended. He becomes a very good friend to William Shakespeare, almost like a son to him. And before he knows it, he is back in the hospital bed awake and not knowing if what has just happened is true or not. Later in the book, Gil Warmun and Rachel Levin, his actors from present time come by and try to find out who he was 400 years ago. Nat undergoes a series of very interesting events that open his eyes to the world. How does Natalie come into it? Natalie does not want to get the plague, however she has to, she still loves her story except for the plague part. Her Dad raised her (she is adopted with her brother and sisters) they lived in the Globe Theatre, she went to Ever After High and she found out you can 'Rebel' against your story. So she became a Rebel and changed her story. Outfits Basic Natalie has her brunnette hair up in a bun. She has a black dress with golden details in. She has Shakespearean female shoes on which are a dark and light brown. Legacy Day Natalie has her light brown hair down for Legacy day with a fringe. She wears a green, red and gold crown. She wears a Elizabethean London light red dress with gold and some green swirls on, she has red and gold shoulder pads. She has dark red lipstick on. Getting Fairest Natalie has her hair in a bun, she has violet lipstick to match her violet gown. She has purple slippers on. Relationships Family Her Dad and her get along very well, they live secretly in the Globe Theatre. Her friend is Shakespeare, himself. She has two siblings, a sister named Natalya and a brother called Natal. She also has a secret twin sister named Nancy. In her diary it is stated that she has 5 siblings. Friends Her family are her friends! Nina Bella - Nina is a good friend of Natalie's because they are roommates, Nina is helping her learn new stuff like electronics and all that jazz. Nina and Natalie have been friends since they were in primary school. It is stated in Natalie's Mirrorblog that she has officially started an English club with Nina. Elora Maris - Elora has been friends with Natalie since the start of Ever After High, Elora is also friends with Nina, meaning that they all hang out together. Elora, Natalie and Nina have started an Art club together but it is stated in Nina's Mirrorblog that the group got cancelled because less people were coming each week. Weston Witch - Weston is very good friends with Natalie, despite Natalie knowing he has a crush on him, they don't let that get in between them, it is stated that he is going to ask her out on her birthday in his Mirrorblog, he and Natalie tried to have a club together however, with Natalie having too much clubs Headmaster Grimm said 'No'. Rickie Burbage - Rickie and Natalie are going out and they do get rude and mean taunts thrown at them but they still love each other. Rickie and Natalie made a fanfiction debut in 'Our Little Night' which is about them to loving each other and not letting anyone get in the way. Since they are in the same story, Natalie knew Rickie since they were both little girls. Natalie always lets Abigail Thief come on her and Rickie's coffee trip, Natalie has a type of friednd-crush thing for Abi. Rolana Candeliere and Calista Gilded can sometimes be seen hanging out with Natalie. Icy snow is one of Natalie's BFFA's and Icy is very understanding and always helps her. Romance She is with Rickie Burbage but Weston Witch has a crush on her. Pets Natalie has a pet hedgehog named Shakesy, Weston got her it for Valentine's Day. Quotes Mirror Blog Notes *Her birthday is 23 April, as that was William Shakespeare's birthday as well. She also has another birthday which she suspects is her real one October 29th. *Her nickname Nat, is the similar to her Dad's nickname 'Nate' but his real name was Nathan. *She is probably Clawdeen Ghoul's most developed OC. Timeline *January, 2014: Natalie is thought and created on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *February, 2014: Natalie is drawn out and uploaded. *February, 2014: Natalie's Mirrorblog is uploaded. *February, 2014: Natalie's Diary is uploaded. *February, 2014: Natalie makes her book debut in 'Natalie Field's Story'. *April, 2014: Natalie makes her cartoon debut in 'MirrorNet Down' Gallery Natalie Rebel Card Back.png|The back of Natalie's card Natalie Rebel Card.png|The Front of Natalie's card NatalieDeadTired.png|Natalie's Getting Fairest Outfit! Natalie Royal Frame.png|Natalie's Diary Frame Natalie E Book.png|Natalie's Ebook RickaliePoster.png|A 2014 Natalie and Rickie Poster RickalieWallpaper.png|A 2014 Natalie and Rickie Wallpaper Rickalie.png|Rickalie drawn by the fable-ous Mandiga Rickalie.jpg|Rickalie drawn by the fable-ous MeredithAgnesPoe TheFieldFamilyPortrait.png|'Portrait of The Field Family' - Left to Right: Natalya Field, Natalie Field, Natal Field, Nancy Field LegacyDayNatalie.png|Natalie's Legacy Day Outfit 'ElorNinRicaklie Selfie.png|The Selfie EAHNEWART.jpg|New Arts NatalieDead.png|Natalie Dead from a Fanfic Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:King Of Shadow Characters Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's Category:King Of Shadow OC's